


Tarantella

by vickiofasgard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - High School, Ballet, Bisexuality, Cute Ending, Fluff, Frottage, Gay Panic, M/M, Pansexual Character, Post-Coital Cuddling, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickiofasgard/pseuds/vickiofasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, 18, senior year, aquarium, captain of the baseball team, the ladiesman, the womanizer, was in love with his best friend and that thought made him puke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarantella

**Author's Note:**

> “I feel his arm   
> Lightly   
> Over me.  
> He takes one of my outstretched hands.  
> Draws it beneath my stomach.
> 
> "One more time..."
> 
> This is not sex,  
> Not friendship.   
> Something  
> Strange  
> Special  
> In the stillness of his breath,  
> The waterlike way he moves.
> 
> He is making a dance.  
> We are making a dance.”   
> ― Stasia Ward Kehoe, Audition

Dean Winchester, 18, senior year, aquarium, captain of the baseball team, the ladiesman, the womanizer, was in love with his best friend, the male ballet dancer, Castiel Novak, 17, senior, nerdy and awkward. That was the only thing Dean was sure. And that thought made him puke.

Dean wasn't a homophobe, but he always said to himself that he was straight. He loved-LOVES chicks. Curvy girls with boobs, great ass, sweet laugh and their make up. But with Cas everything was different. They've known each other since forever and always had this special bond. Cas was like a part of him. And that thought hit Dean when he saw Cas dancing the nutcracker. It was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Castiel was like the wind. Weightless and smooth. Despite the poetic moment he had watching his best friend dancing, he had a /hard/ time trying to hide his boner.

"Damn... I'm so fucking gay" Dean thought when he saw Castiel on that stage. His ass was like heaven to Dean's pervy little eyes. He spent two fucking hours watching the dark haired guy doing pirouetts and dancing with another faceless chick. Well, to be honest, the girl dancing with Castiel was their best friend, Charlie. But Dean was overwhelmed by his sight and all he could see was Castiel. His Cas.

They were supposed to meet each other after The Nutcracker on a nice cozy dinner. Dean ran his hands on his hair and looked at his best friend. He was looking stunning. Black messy hair, after a quick shower, bright blue eyes with happiness and a ghost of a smile on his red, oh-so-kissable lips. He was wearing a skinny black jeans, a baggy sweater and his dance shoes. Dean looked at his rough hands. He felt self-concious. He knew he was hot. Dirty blond hair, green eyes, smug smile. He was on his best jeans, Led Zeppelin shirt and his leather coat. Dean was many things, but Cas was angelic, beautiful. There's no chance he would give Dean a chance. Castiel was openly pansexual and Dean was totally ok with that, but sometimes that made him jealous. Like right now. Meg was hugging Castiel, kissing his cheek and smiling, her dark curls in a ponytail, she was in a red tutu and a black collant. She was smoking hot, but Dean didn't like her because he always thought she had a crush on Cas, she was a good friend for him, but Dean was jealous. He couldn't see right. He coughed and pulled Cas tight against his chest.

"Woah, Cas. That was awesome! You're awesome. Damn! That shit you did with you leg? Fucking awesome!" Dean smiled, feeling his friend hugging him back. He saw Cas blushing and felt his heart getting warm. They looked at each others eyes and he leaned in, smiling. Castiel's eyes were two globes of blue. Bright, sincere, beautiful. Meg's laugh startled them, making Dean blush.

"Well, get a room you two" she was smiling mischievously. Cas grabbed Dean's arm and rolled his eyes.

"We should get going" he didn't let go of Dean's biceps and Dean felt his stomach twist in a good way.

The drive was quiet and comfy. Cas was tired and when they get there, he was sleeping. Dean looked at his friend and smiled. He looked even more adorable when he was sleeping. He was wearing a worried expression. Dean smiled to himself and licked his lips. "Cas...wake up. We're here" Dean whispered, his hand on Cas' hair. He stretched his arms and smiled lazily.

"Hmmm, Dean?" Cas' voice was low and raspy from sleep. "'M sorry. Too tired. Care if we take the food and eat at yours?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. That works for me" Dean grinned. When they get at home, Dean found a note on the top of the TV.

 

 

> _*Dean, Your father wanted to visit uncle Bobby. Sammy's with us. There's pie and pasta. We come back in three days. Love you! -Mary*_
> 
>  

He kinda hoped to be alone with Cas. Sam always make jokes about their "strange profound bond". They headed to Dean's room and watched Star Trek because Cas had a crush on Chris Pine. When the movie is over, Cas was lying his head on Dean's shoulders. His nose and lips attached to the other's neck, making him half hard in a second. Dean fought back a moan and bit his lower lip.

"Humm...Cas? C-can you move a little bit?" He tried to wake his friend, but that made the things even worse. Cas shifted and laid his head on Dean's lap, his hand close to his friend's semi. Dean ran his hands on Cas' hair. "Hey, buddy. Wake up" He finally woke up, a lazy smile on his lips.

"Sorry, I lost the best part" Cas said in a deep sleepy voice.

"'S ok. Wanna crash here?" Dean got up and started to strip to his black tight boxers. He ignored the look Cas gave him and he nodded.

"Yea... I mean...That would be good." The younger boy stripped to his white boxer and blue t-shirt. They laid next to each other but not quite touching. They were best friends since forever so they always shared a bed on sleepovers.

"Night, Cas" "Night, Dean" and that was the last thing Dean heard before falling asleep.

 

Dean woke up and it was dark outside, but he heard grunting noises and the bed was moving. He couldn't believe his eyes. Cas was rutting against his hipbone, hand on Dean's chest and mouth on his collarbone. Dean moaned and closed his eyes, trying to breath. He could feel the line of his friend's erection. He tried to think of not arousing things, like farts, football and cars, but then-

"Dean!! Hnmmm" Cas groaned and Dean could feel the dampness on his friend's underwear.

"Holy shit, Cas" Dean was rock hard now and he could feel the pre-come wetting his boxers as well. He was so close and just because of a few needy sounds and Cas hands on his chest. That was ridiculous. He ran his hand on Cas' back, trying to wake him up.

"Cas, please... wake up" Of course Dean was enjoying it and Cas clearly was dreaming about him, but still, Cas was asleep. He couldn't do it with his friend like that. The dark haired boy opened his eyes and flushed red, he rolled to the other side making a distance between the boys.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Dean. I-I don't know what happened. Jesus. This is so awkward and I-" Cas speech was cut by Dean's lips on Cas'. The kiss was Innocent and short. "Wow...but you're straight" Cas was wide awake now, looking at his friend and totally ignoring their boners.

"I... yes, I guess. But I love you, Cas. You're my best friend. And I want this since I was 16" Dean put his hand on Cas' face, thumb stroking the red flesh of his friend's lips.

"I want this since we're 12" Cas whispered in the dark and kissed his best friend. It was a different kiss this time. He used his tongue and nipped at his bottom lip, their hands were everywhere. Back, chest, neck, ass. And Dean's hands were definitely on Cas' ass. When the dark haired boy worked his hips against Dean's, the boys moaned together, overwhelmed by the feeling. They stared rutting against each other. Cas' leg was between Dean's, making the friction even better. Their kisses were hot, tongues dancing their own strange pas de deux, their hips, attached to each other, trying to get that oh-so-good friction.

"Dean, please... I'm gonna-" Dean moved his lips to his neck, sucking and nibbling.

"Fuck, Cas" he moaned loudly as he came, white light and strong waves of pleasure hitting his body. All he could see, hear and sense was Cas. His Cas. Cas on his arms. Cas having an orgasm. Cas' face when he came. Their forehead were against each other. Trying to catch their breath. They were smiling, eyes closed in ecstasy. "Damn, Cas, that was good..." Dean said, after the post-orgasm feeling.

"I... yeah... It was very...Am I dreaming?" It made Dean laugh, loud, and kiss Cas' lips again. "No, Cas. I'm here and I won't leave you" Castiel smiled and cuddled with his friend.

"Now take these boxers and go back to sleep. You're tired." Dean took off his boxers as Cas did the same. He kissed Cas' forehead and closed his eyes.

"Best day ever" and that was the last thing Dean heard before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I made this one-shot because of my cutie pie, Laura. She's in love with balletdancer!verse and I was bored.   
> The variation Castiel was dancing is this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zhoarl9fuPI


End file.
